


2016 Commission Dump!

by hannibal_rises



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A big thing full of commissioned works, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibal_rises/pseuds/hannibal_rises
Summary: Literally what it says on the Tin. Each chapter in this is a commissioned work! So they range from rarepair to cliche





	1. ObiMaul for Lee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeanMeanSaltineMachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanMeanSaltineMachine/gifts).



“Can you hear me, little one?” The voice was deep yet soft, enough to get him to blink open his eyes. Blue eyes, pale skin, both were enough to get the young Zebrak’s heart to lurch into his throat and insist that he needed to scurry away. Only when he focused did he notice the scar beneath the man’s eye and the long, dark raven hair. Not him. So very not him. “What’s your name, little one?” The man asked, reaching out with his palm facing the durasteel ceiling.

“Maul…” His voice was rough from screaming, but refused to shake. “My name is Maul.”

“Xan, I swear if you try to pull that again I will take all of your robes and insist the initiates use them to stuff their plush toys.” Obi-Wan was already ranting when he stepped through the door, fixing his brother-padawan with a stern glare.

“Oh but Obi, you belong on the council.” Xanatos said with a laugh, glancing as his padawan roused from his slumber on the worn couch. “I only gave Master Koon a nudge…”

“Do not bring my name up with any of the council when you’re off drinking with them, I do not want to be on the council, Force Xan, I’m only twenty-seven!” Obi-Wan protested, moving to the kitchen and standing on his toes to reach the cabinet where Xan attempted to hide his tea.

Behind him, a snort of laughter was heard, but firmly ignored by the ginger knight. He refused to humor his brother-padawan, especially when he laughed like that. “Well, regardless.” Xan said, leaning against the table as another pair of footsteps moved into the kitchen. “Now that my padawan is finally awake-“

“Master, if you had the decency to shield our training bond while you have Master Fisto over I would have been able to sleep during the actually acceptable hours.” Maul’s deep, unamused voice interrupted his master before Xan simply continued again unperturbed.

“-I have to talk to Mace about a shuttle to Lothal by the end of the week.”

“Xan- you’re not.” Obi-Wan turned at that, fixing his brother-padawan with an offended expression. “You’re not taking Maul to the Lothal Temple!”

Xan simply shrugged. “Since when has our line had normal trials, Obi? Force, you didn’t even have a proper Trial, you just-“

“I’m very aware of what I did, thank you, Xanatos.” Obi-Wan growled out, crossing his arms. “You’re… serious?” He asked after a moment, letting his arms drop.

“Obi-Wan.” Maul spoke up from where he was nursing a cup of caff, black and red fingers curled around the cup almost gently. “I trust my Master to know if I will be capable of walking out of the Lothal Temple. I know what awaits me there, and I know I will return here with my Master.”

Silence settled over the three until Xan clapped his hands together. “Well- I’m leaving now.” He said simply, a grin spread across his lips as he sauntered to the door.

The quarters were nearly frozen in time after the door sealed behind Xanatos, everything slowly digesting in Obi-Wan’s mind. The Lothal Temple was known as the Murder temple for a reason… the thought of his brother and Maul… In the span of a blink, Obi-Wan found himself in Maul’s arms, lips firmly pressed together. “I will come back to you, Obi-Wan.” Maul whispered against soft ginger locks. “With you so within my reach…”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but chuckle against the Zebrak’s jaw. “You’re not knighted yet, 

Maul.” He teased, pulling Maul’s “braid” until their lips met.

 


	2. BailObiTine for Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There be some smut ahead  
> Mentions of peen and vag~

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how he found himself in this situation, running away from his partners and trying his best to hide on the bridge. Commander Cody eyed him suspiciously, but mostly the clones ignored him as he poured over a tablet, reading reports he normally took in his quarters. The door to the bridge slid open and Bail Organa stepped through with a content smile. “Ah, there you are General.” He said smoothly, noting the way Obi-Wan’s shoulders stiffened. For all Bail had seen Obi-Wan through, the Jedi always got bashful when he had to show himself in command in front of Bail. The fact Satine was on board as well helped even less.

“The Duchess would like to see you.” Bail said, not wanting to make their intentions too clear.

“Do inform the Duchess that I am occupied with reports and will be able to see her at a later time.” Obi-Wan said simply, trying to seem equally as casual, but the looks he were receiving from the clones made that even more difficult, and hearing Bail’s footsteps grow closer, not farther away, made it all the more difficult.

“We want to see you, Obi.” Bail said quietly, loud enough only for Obi-Wan and Cody to hear, as the clone rarely left the General’s side. Cody cleared his throat almost awkwardly before letting himself step away, to Obi-Wan’s horror.

Powering down the pad, Obi-Wan steeled his expression. “Very well.” He said stiffly, standing in an equally as brisk fashion.

Bail found himself trailing Obi-Wan where he had expected to lead the shorter man, but he would be a fool if he thought Obi-Wan didn’t already know where Satine was. Opening the door to his quarters, Obi-Wan revealed Satine, sitting calmly in the chair by his desk. Her gown and headdress were removed, revealing long, curling blonde hair and a soft blue underdress. When she looked at him, it was with the eyes of a predator, and the warmth of Bail’s chest at his back let Obi-Wan know of his mistake. “I do believe I’ve been trapped.”

Satine only smiled, standing and moving towards her partners. “Bail and I simply want to thank you properly, Obi.” She purred, pressing her lips to his and unlatching the clasp of his belt with deft fingers.

As Satine pressed up against his front, Bail embraced him from behind, both hindering and assisting Satine’s efforts of undressing their General. “No matter how often I see you on the field, charging in like some avenging angel, it’s always arousing.” Bail whispered against Obi-Wan’s ear, listening as the man let out a choked noise caused by Satine’s wandering lips.

Each time Satine or Bail peeled away the layers from Obi-Wan’s skin there are new marks left from the war on their lover. Slender fingers pushing back tunics until they fell to the floor traced the new and familiar scars across the strong shoulders and arms. Two diplomats and rulers, and one reluctant warrior, Satine couldn’t help but dwell on the irony. “Let’s move to the bed.” Bail proposed softly, watching as Obi-wan wrapped his arms around Satine’s hips.

“A brilliant idea, Senator.” Obi-Wan said, looking up to the man and shifting up for a kiss.

Once the clothes were shed and oils discovered, the three stripped the small and uncomfortable bunk of its sheets and lay them across the floor. Even if the durasteel bunk could fit the three of them, the floor remained more comfortable. “I can’t believe you sleep on that.” Satine has complained through kisses. Obi-Wan held back all comment on the fact that no- it wasn’t often he did. It wasn’t often he slept at all, but his lovers already worried for him and hated the war, the last thing he felt the need to do was make those feelings worse.

Satine lay back across the sheets, cheeks red and hair splayed around her like a halo in the dim artificial light. “Obi-“ She whispered, running her fingers through the short golden-red hair as the Jedi’s lips abused the flesh of her breasts. It had been far too long since she had been with Obi, though they tried as often as they could, it was difficult. Even now the three worried he would be called back to duty, back into the arms of battle, stolen from this moment of peace. His slender, calloused fingers pressed against her dampness, eliciting a high gasp from the Duchess.

Dark lips found their hold against Obi-Wan’s shoulder, bringing a groan that drowned out the soft noises Satine made. “We have missed you, Obi-Wan.” Bail whispered, settling against the pale man’s back and trailing kisses up his neck. This was as much thanking and worshipping their Jedi’s body as it was a desperate attempt for their own pleasure.

Bail’s hand slid around Obi-Wan’s front, wrapping his large hand around the man’s cock and savoring the noise it brought from him. Satine watched with a content smile, hand finding Obi-Wan’s and squeezing it. As rare as her times with Obi-Wan had been, it was even rarer when the three of them could be together. She knew Bail saw Obi-Wan just as rarely as she had, and part of her couldn’t help but wail at the unfairness of how Bail, Breha, and herself could be together, but Obi-Wan had to be half way across the galaxy alone. “Don’t think of that now.” Obi-Wan said, looking down at her with damp, but happy eyes. “You’re with me in this moment, live in this moment.”

A soft chuckle came from Bail against Obi-Wan’s neck. “You’re sounding so much like Master Jinn now.” He teased to lighten the mood. “Don’t you agree, Satine?”

“Far too much like Master Jinn.” She said, a smile gracing her lips. “Now, Obi-Wan. We know you’re good at giving orders, let’s see how well you can take them.” She continued, choosing her words carefully.

Obi-Wan smiled, glancing back at Bail. “I’m rather good at taking them, I do believe.”

Bail simply smirked in reply, kissing those impish lips. “We shall see.”

 


	3. Modern BailObiTine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teeth-rotting fluff

               The sun hadn’t even started to peak yet, hands on watches just hitting five in the morning, and the bus was relatively quiet. The Corusc Academy Debate team were traveling three hours to their competition, and one hour into the ride some members of the team were finally waking. Few words had been spoken when they arrived at the school at three, piled into the bus in their pajamas with bags of formal wear over their shoulders. Some had even brought their pillows and blankets, knowing full well they would endeavor as much sleep as possible.

Padme Amidala stretched as sunlight reached her face, pale hands reaching up to rub her eyes as the sky grew pink and blue out the window. A warm body was pressed against her side, showing that Sabe had moved from her chosen seat to curl up against Padme, and with a smile, she ran her fingers through the girl’s dark hair. Looking up, she caught sight of Mr. Windu, gently snoring a few seats ahead of her, Mr Jinn’s head resting on the other man’s shoulder as he too slept.

There was a small crumpling noise as Aayla sleepily reached into a bag of mini doughnuts, using the sugar to keep herself awake enough to write her introduction. Looking up, her eyes met Padme’s and she smiled sleepily.

There was a small giggle from a few seats back, making Padme shift, holding Sabe close to her chest, to look back and see the cause. Bant was grinning and caught Padme’s eyes, pointing to a seat just two up from Bant’s and its occupants.

Obi-Wan, Bail, and Satine were pressed into one seat, rumpled black sweatpants arched across the aisle in a bridge connecting to the bottom of the trio. Bail was pressed against the window, head resting on a pillow Obi-Wan had been wise enough to bring. On his lap, and head resting on the pillow as well, was Satine, who’s strands of braided blonde hair caught in Bail’s open mouth as he inhaled. Obi-Wan was nearly invisible except for his legs creating a bridge.

Bant waved an excited hand and pointed her phone at the sleeping trio, managing to get Obi-Wan in the shot, and took a photo. Moments later, Padme’s phone buzzed with a new message.

Unlocking her phone, Padme had to stifle a giggle as well. Obi-Wan’s face was half-pressed into Bail’s stomach, Satine’s shin resting over his shoulder and socked foot on his chest. One arm thrown over his stomach and the other’s hand wrapped around Satine’s ankle Obi-Wan was equally as unconscious as his partners. The photo came with attached text which read: Can we send this to the yearbook for our team page?

Looking back to Bant, Padme nodded and grinned. “Absolutely.” She mouthed, giving the ginger girl a thumbs-up. She would even pull some strings to make sure it was included. She would even insist it be put next to the photo of Coach Mundi. Absolutely perfect.

 


End file.
